Let's Go Make a Baby
by jekkah
Summary: JJ shows up to Hotch's late one night with a special request that she's made before... Rated M, but the M has been cut down considerable so that it's just implied


_Author's Note: Yeah, I have no explanation for this one so I'm just going to blame it on all the reviewers of "Parentage" that wanted and/or wondered if Henry was Hotch's. There's a smut scene that has been cut down in this, but will appear in total on Archive Of Our Own (under my undername). Enjoy!_

**Let's Go Make a Baby**

"JJ," Hotch sighed as he opened the door to reveal the blond profiler. It was nearly two am and he had been in a deep sleep when his doorbell rang. He was never so glad that Jack had gone to a sleepover as he was in this moment. Hotch's hair was sticking up and he was in a ratty old t-shirt and boxers. Hotch cringed at the look in her eye that he had seen twice before. He should tell her no; tell her to go back to her husband, but he knew, even before she said a word, that wouldn't be able to. "What do you need?"

"I need you to give me a baby," she replied, her blue eyes pleading.

Hotch hung his head and threw out his arm, inviting her inside. He followed her to the living room. "I thought we agreed after the last time that we weren't going to do this anymore."

JJ gave him a watery smile. "I know, but Hotch, I want another baby. I'm not getting any younger and with Henry turning six this year, and with my obligations to the State Department completely done, it seems like the perfect time."

"JJ, why are you talking to me about this? Why aren't you talking to Will?"

"You know why," she told him. She rubbed her hands nervously together when he continued to stare at her without saying a word. "I want my kids to have the same parents."

Hotch massaged his forehead. When she had gotten pregnant with Henry, things were falling apart everywhere in his life. He wasn't sure where he and Haley were going to end up; he still held out hope that his marriage could be saved. Work, his fall back when things got tough, was completely up in the air. It seemed best to let Will believe he was Henry's father. "We got lucky with Henry. He's practically the spitting image of you. He doesn't look anything like me. Are you really willing to risk that the next one does?"

JJ frowned. "But what if the fact that Henry doesn't look anything like his sibling causes Will to be suspicious about Henry?"

"That's the same argument that you used on me last time, JJ." It was the same argument and he believed it as much that time as he did this time, but he had been much more eager and a tad drunk at the time.

"Well, it worked." She shot him a hopeful smile that faded when he didn't reciprocate. She rubbed her own arms. "If I... hadn't lost that baby, she'd be turning three this year."

Hotch looked away from her. Even now, it hurt to talk about the child that never was. "She?"

JJ nodded. "I knew it was a girl from almost the moment that I knew I was pregnant, just like-"

"Just like with Henry," he finished. Painfully, Hotch closed his eyes as he pictured a three girl with dark curls and bright blue eyes, laughing as she chased after a ball. He chastised himself immediately afterward. He wouldn't have been any more involved with that child's life than he was with Henry. Still, he couldn't stop him from asking, "What would you have named her?"

"Rose Martha."

He noticed that she wasn't quite able to meet his eye. Rose and Martha were the names of his grandmother. Henry, too, had been named after his grandfathers, Henry and James. White hot flash anger followed by near-debilitating sadness threatened to overwhelm him. He was tired of this conversation, tired of not having the life that he wanted, that he longed for. He wanted his children, all of his children. He wanted to put them to bed at night and have them wake him up in the morning. He wanted to be there for the big events and the small moments and everything in between. He didn't want to be Mr. Aaron to Henry and any other child that would come along.

"I can't do this, JJ," he told her, his tone in strained anger. "I can't sit around and watch you raise another one of my children with that man when you should be raising them with me. I was a fool to agree to let him be raised by Will and an even bigger fool to agree to you last time. Go. Go let Will knock you up and leave me out of this."

"I can't!" she protested, tears in her eyes.

"Why?" he roared. "Why does it have to be me?"

JJ threw her hands in the air. "Because I love you, you idiot! Because I don't want to ever have kids with anyone but you! Because they're the only piece of you that I can hold onto! I didn't want this. You told me that Will should be Henry's father. I wanted to walk away from him!"

Hotch's eyes widened. "I thought you wanted to stay! I thought I was doing what you wanted!"

"I-" She was cut off suddenly by Hotch's lips descending onto hers. He pushed her against the wall, knocking down the picture of mountains that Garcia had given him to decorate the place. Hotch grabbed her hands and held them over her head as suckled on her neck. He moved his left hand down to capture both wrists while lowering the other to her abdomen. Hotch slipped his hand under her gray t-shirt. JJ bowed her entire body at his hot touch as he lifted her shirt and bra over her chest.

"I can't wait," he panted in her ear, needling her breasts. "I can't... It's been too long."

JJ shook her head, her own voice husky with need. "Don't... don't wait. I wanna feel you. I wanna burn."

Hotch groaned as he pushed down her yoga pants, dragging her panties with them. She kicked off one pant leg, leaving the other wrapped around her ankle.

**_[Complete sex scene may be found at Archive of Our Own under Jekkah - thanks!]_**

They tumbled to the ground, limbs intertwined as they attempted to catch their breaths.

"Will left," JJ whispered after they both grew silent. "I asked him to leave, actually. All we were doing was fighting. We're getting a divorce. He's moving to Oregon. He knows that Henry isn't his. I don't know how he figured it out, but he did. He says that he'll stay involved in Henry's life if I don't fight him for child support. I think that's fair after what I did to him."

"Will left?" Hotch repeated, overwhelmed by the rush of words she was throwing at him. JJ nodded. "But you came here for another baby?"

JJ began to cry. "I want another baby. I've wanted one for awhile and it's not like I'm getting any younger. I-"

Hotch shook his head, silencing her. "Why now? Why did you come here now when everything is so up in the air for you?"

"I'm leaving the BAU." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "My mom came down to help me with Henry, but she has to leave soon. I can't afford a full time nanny for all the traveling that we do and there's no one else."

"Jayje..."

She placed her hand on his still-covered chest. "It's for the best. I've already been hired by a PR firm. I start in a month. I'll be making more money and working less hours. My resignation is sitting on your desk."

Hotch tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Did you think that I was going to just let you disappear? The last time you weren't part of the BAU, we made our Rose." He used his thumb to wipe away the tear that fell at hearing him speak the name she chose for their baby. "JJ, I love you. It's always been you."

"But Beth... and the boys..."

"Beth and I broke up two months ago. The boys will be stickier, especially with Henry because we have to tell him the truth, but as long as you and I stay firm and show them how much we love them, it will all be okay," Hotch told her.

JJ bit her bottom lip. "Do you really believe that?"

Hotch pressed his lips to her forehead. "I really do." He pulled back from her, slightly. "Do you?"

"I do," she replied.

"Good. That would have been awkward otherwise," he teased, causing her to chuckle. JJ sat up and attempted to pull her pants up her legs, but was stopped by Hotch. "I wouldn't bother to do that. I am kid-free until noon tomorrow and I plan to spend the next," he glanced at his watch, "nine hours trying to make your request come true. After all, you're not getting any younger."

JJ's jaw dropped as Hotch scrambled up. "Oh, you better run for that, old man!"

Hotch laughed as he reached the doorway. "Come on, JJ. Let's go make a baby!"

THE END


End file.
